Ebony
by cait-shelter
Summary: Ebonnie and Gray decide to go on a mission together, to find and kill a mysterious force that keeps destroying a large town every fortnight. But something else might occur between the two. OC x Gray
1. Chapter 1

**Yay for new story~ c:**

**This story's going to be different, since Ebonnie is actually a friend of mine (No, she doesn't actually look like what I described her to be, but I thought it would be cool ;D) and since she loves Gray, I wanted to make a story about the two 3**

**So, Hope you enjoy reading! I'll hopefully post a new chapter in a day or two.**

Mira sighed as she gazed around the guild. She'd just finished cleaning up the guild after another rowdy night,  
>and it seemed as if the guild was now completely empty, the job board was bare as almost everybody had taken a mission today.<p>

Only a few people remain, and that happened to be Natsu's team and a few other guild members.

"Dammit Gray! You ate my last meat roll!" An angry Natsu snarled at the ice mage, Gray.

"I didn't know it was yours! And who even cares? Go ask Mira for another one or something!" He shot back, his shirt suddenly off and out of sight.

"But I chose THAT one because it had the most bacon on it!" He whined.

"Well ask her to add more bacon on it! Dammit Natsu, You really are an idiot!" Gray growled, suddenly reduced down into his boxers only.

"What'd You Just Say, Popsicle-head!" Natsu screeched, his hands set aflame.

"I said you really are an idiot, flame brains!" Gray retorted, his body shrouded in an icey mist.

"What are you two doing?" A stern voice growled from the entrance.

"Ah! Erza! Uh, Nothing! Just, You Know, Sharing food!" Natsu squeaked, as he and Gray linked arms.

"Yeah! You Know, Sharing is caring!" Gray added, as the two of them grinned brightly.

"Right, that better be the case.." The scarlet haired requip mage muttered, before setting herself down next to the blonde celestial spirit mage, Lucy.

The two boys then settled down after that, Mira having to go out the back and preparing a meat roll with extra bacon for Natsu.

Once Mira had finished cleaning the kitchen, she walked out of the kitchen, stretching her arms out and arching a back,  
>yawning quietly.<p>

She took a seat at the bar once again, putting her head against the counter.

"Hi, Mira-San" A voice came from beside the take-over mage, making her jump slightly, as she lifted her head, brushing the hair out of her face to see the source of the voice.

Her blue orbs were met with brown as she met face-to-face with one of the newest mages in fairy tail.

"Oh! Ebonnie!" Mira smiled, clapping her hands together.

"How did your mission go?" The white-haired beauty asked, smiling brightly.

"Ah, Well enough, it was a pretty easy job anyways" She shrugged, her long indigo hair falling delicatly over her shoulders.

"Are you going out on another mission?" Mira asked.

"Not yet, I checked over the board, but they're all too easy, and the only good one's are too far away" Ebonnie replied with a sigh.

Mira just nodded, as Ebonnie pushed herself off the stool and walked over to Natsu's team.

"Hey Eb!" Natsu grinned through a mouthfull of food.

"Hi Natsu" Ebonnie replied, with a wave of her hand.

"You're welcome to take a seat with us" Erza nodded, patting the empty seat beside her.

She nodded, smiling before she took a seat, leaning back with a sigh.

"So, how'd your mission go?" Gray asked, looking up from his drink.

"Alright, just had to find and kill some creature that lived in a lake" She mumbled, her dark hair covering her face as she lay her head on the table.

"Tired?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ebonnie simply nodded, before letting out a yawn, Lucy giggling quietly.

"Come On Luce! I just got us another mission!" Natsu announced, with a grin plastered across his face.

"When did you even-" Lucy was cut off as Natsu had already grabbed her arm and was dragging her out of the guild,  
>Happy in tow.<p>

Erza let out a sigh of content. "Well, I'm off on a mission too" She nodded, waving a goodbye to Gray and Ebonnie,  
>until only them two were left in the guild, besides Mira, Kinana, Macao and Wakaba.<p>

The two say awkwardly, until Gray broke the silence.

"Want to go on a mission, just you and me?" Gray asked, casually leaning back and hitching his feet on the table.

Ebonnie lifted her head, her eyes wide, but she was smiling.

"Sure! Should be fun, we've never really had a mission together" She nodded, as the two picked themselves up and made there way over to the reuqest board.

The two mages stared blankly at the board, until the came across one which was almost hidden due to another mission stapled over most of it.

_"Our city has been destroyed by an unknown force every two weeks, when we manage to rebuidl most of it, it always seems to happen at night, and we've never seen the source of what keeps killing so many of our citicenz, please help us!_" Ebonnie read out, as she had ripped the paper off the board.

"Sounds interesting" Gray smirked, Ebonnie nodding in reply as the two made their way over to Mira, to be signed to the mission.

"Have fun you two~" Mira winked, which made Ebonnie blush slightly, however Gray was unaffected, as he was already making his way out the door, Ebonnie having to run after him as they left to go on their mission.

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

The two mages had split up at the park, each heading to their own place to pack, planning to meet back there in exactly an hour.

Ebonnie looked up as Fairy Hills finally came into sight within a five minute walk.

As she opened the main door, she was met by a flying sword, which barely missed the top of her head, instead flying over her and stabbing into the ground behind her.

She gulped, as her attention was now on the re-quip mage infront of her, who was in the middle of the hall way with a bunch of swords around her.

"Erza..?" She squeaked, confused to what the scarlet haired woman was doing in the middle of the hall way, alone and with a bunch of her swords.

"Hmm..? Oh! Ebonnie! Sorry If I almost hit you, I'm just training my accuracy" Erza replied, laughing, while scratching the back of her head.

"Try not to aim for the door next time!" Ebonnie squeaked out, making her way up the stairs to her room.

"Well, I did place my dart board on the back of the door.." Erza muttered, continuing from where she left of.

The indigo haired mage was almost about to walk past Juvia's door, the water mage who was obsessed over Gray, when suddenly the door slammed open and the owner of the room loomed over Ebonnie, a dark aura shrouding her.

"Juvia heard Ebonnie was going on a mission with Gray-Sama" She hissed, Ebonnie could swear she almost resembled a snake for a second or two there.

"Is Ebonnie Juvia's new love rival!" Juvia roared, eyes now red with anger.

"N-No! I have no interest in Gray, we're just friends!" Ebonnie shook her head, waving her arms about frantically, trying to calm the blue haired woman down.

"Juvia is watching you.." She hissed one last time, before slinking back into her room, her aquamarine door slamming loudly behind her.

"Sheesh.." Ebonnie sighed, sweatdropping, before she made her way to her own room, which happened to be to the left of Juvia's.

She rumaged through her pockets for her keys, before stabbing one into the lock and opening it.

Her room was quite clean, but the posters made it look a little messy.

She'd been collecting many posters of her favourite bands from magazines and buying them wherever she could.

She let out a sigh and threw her rucksack onto her king-sized bed, that hadn't been made yet.

Then making her way to her closet to grab some clothes, she heard a loud squeak which sounded almost like a scream, followed by lots of banging and scrabbling.

Ebonnie furrowed her eyesbrows, before walking out of her room and knocking on the next rooms door, where she heard all the noise.

"Come In..." A voice squeaked weakly.

Ebonnie twisted the door handle and opened the door, only to see dvds scattered everywhere, well, they were in their cases,  
>most of them.<p>

"Sorry if I disturbed you..." The other mage replied, with a sigh.

Ebonnie turned her head towards her best friend, Emily.

Her crimson hair hung loosely over her shoulders, bits of her fringe plastered to her face.

Her auburn eyes sparkled in the sun light which loomed in through her window.

Emily then picked herself up off the ground, adjusting her strapless, purple top and dusting off her black jeans,  
>while flicking her hair behind her back and tucking parts of her fringe behind her ears.<p>

"You really have to learn to not just stack them up against the wall.." Ebonnie sighed, gathering a few of the cases and putting them on a table.

"Yeah, but I have nowhere else to put them!" The crimson haired girl whimpered.

"Put them in the store roo-" Ebonnie was cut off.

"No! My precious dvds aren't leaving my site" She hissed, eyes turning cat-like.

"Alright, Alright! Sheesh" Ebonnie muttered.

Emily's magic was quite unique, she could create similar scenes from movies she had watched.

She's watched almost every movie in the whole world, even if it was only subbed, sometimes not even.

(Emilys Magic e.g. Indiana Jones - Rock chasing people, Twilight - Wolves/Vampires chasing after people, etc.)

"At least buy some drawers or somethings" Ebonnie suggested, as the two had finally finished picking up all the dvds.

"Aye, anyways, I've gotta go, thanks for helping me Eb!" She said, with a wave, before running out of her room.

Ebonnie looked across to the clock on Emilys wall, seeing she only had ten more minutes 'till she was to meet up with Gray.

"Shit!" Ebonnie hissed under her breath, before sprinting to her room, stuffing in some spare jeans and shirts in her bag,  
>along with some sweaters, boots and accesories.<p>

Once she packed the last of her things, she ran down the stairs and out of the door, barely noticing the Sword that almost hit her.

She tried to catch her breath as she srawled herself over a park bench near the fountain, where her and Gray were to meet.

"Phew, made it on time.." She whispered to herself, between puffs.

"Hey!" Gray called, waving to the year younger mage, as he walked over to her, a bag slung across his shoulder.

"We're catching the train to Sailow, the train arrives in about ten minutes, so we gotta run" He informed her, which made her jolt up.

"Oh joy, another run" She grunted.

"Come on, the excerise will do you good!" He laughed, starting to jog up the street, Ebonnie not far behind him.

When the two finally got into the station and bought their tickets, the train whistle blew for the last time, before it would depart.

They jumped onto the train, with only less then a minute to spare.

Picking a seat, the two sat down with a content sigh, leaning back.

"It's a four hour trip I heard" Ebonnie yawned.

"Yep, if you want to sleep or anything, feel free to, I'll wake you when we're there" Gray smiled.

"Thanks, that'd be.. Great" She thanked the ice alchemist, before leaning her her against the window, a small smile on her face as she drifted into a calm sleep. 


End file.
